The Voldemort Show
by Embyr Black
Summary: purebloods of this Magical community...................had a nightmare...........so much anger........so much fear, some pissin their robes.........try and kill me.........Potter’s in trouble with the Ministry.........mudbloods would be................R
1. Curtains Up

Album: The Eminem Show (2002)  
Song: Curtains Up  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
[Muggles Screaming and crying]  
[Death Eaters laughing]  
Advada Kerdava (sp?)  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's not much but if you like Eminem you might like this. That's all I am  
saying.  
Embyr Black 


	2. Evil Wizards

Album: The Eminem Show (2002)  
Song: White America  
*~*~*  
  
Evil Wizards  
  
Wizards! We hate you! How many people are proud to be purebloods of this  
Magical community of ours? The mudbloods and mudblood lovers fight for the  
rights that they can learn at Hogwarts  
The witch's and wizard's who have killed many mudbloods and halfbloods for  
the purity of Magical my ancestor Slytherin has sworn to bring about. (Yo I  
want everybody to listen to the words of this song) and so I try to kill em  
all...  
  
I never would've had a nightmare in a million years I'd see, so many mother  
fuckin' mudbloods who are nothing but scum  
who share the same world and the same exact talents, it's like a fuckin'  
virus marchin' in tainting the magical world  
So many lives I kill, so much anger aimed in on the Potters, Weasley's and  
Dumbledore  
just mudblood lovers preaching against evil straight through your WWN waves  
it plays and plays, till it stays stuck in your head for days and days and  
drives you insane  
who woulda thought, standing in front of me, would cause so much fear, some  
pissin their robes (A/N Wormy is the one peeing in his robes), reachin for  
a wand to try and kill me would catapult to the fore back of my inner  
circle like this? How could I predict my followers would behave like idiots  
I must've struck one too many cells, with nobody up in the office, cuz  
Ministry keeps telling me I ain't back for real and it's Potter causin'  
nuthin' but problems  
and now they're sayin' Potter's in trouble with the Ministry, I'm lovin'  
it, I was a shadow for 13 yrs of my life/and now I'm planning on ending  
Potter's useless life  
  
Evil Wizards!  
I could be among you now  
Evil Wizards!  
Harry Potter will die just like his parents  
Evil Wizards!  
Harry Potter hates my shit  
I go to the Ministry, look how many looks of horror I get  
  
Look at these eyes, Blood Red eyes, Red just like Gryffindor's colors, if  
they were green mudbloods would be purebloods, Mudbloods need to die  
tonight  
but Dumbledore's smart, Dumbledore knew Riddle's charm wouldn't fool  
everyone, make everyone feel sorry, ooh poor orphan! Look his mom is dead  
and his father hates him  
Lets do the math, If I was a muggle I would've been just as evil, I ain't  
have to be pureblood to get into Slytherins evil grasp to know that  
but I am an heir, so fuck the good side, I'm too evil to care gimme the  
wand, show me where the fuckin' SO You Want To Be An Evil Lord class meets  
When I was learning all the dark arts, no one gave a fuck I was a  
halfblood, no Evil Lord wanted to teach me almost gave up, I was like  
Fuck it, until I met Grindelwald, the only one to look past, gave me a  
chance, and I lit a fire up under his ass  
helped him get back at a lot of mudbloods, every muggle killed that I got  
was probably his in exchange for every mudblood lover that he's switched  
over  
Like damn, we make on hell of a team. Sittin' back lookin' at shit, wow,  
I'm like killen is my style and I am getting even better now  
  
Evil Wizards!  
I could be among you now  
Evil Wizards!  
Harry Potter will die just like his parents  
Evil Wizards!  
Harry Potter hates my shit  
I go to the Ministry, look how many looks of horror I get  
  
See the problem is I speak to many muggles's who otherwise think they  
belong in this world that should never exist for them.  
whose parents probably woulda never gave two squirts of piss, till I  
created so much motherfuckin' turbulence and murder  
straight out the cauldron, right into your living room I came, and kids  
screamed when they knew I was produced by mudblood  
Imperio's all it took, and they were instantly hooked right in, and they  
connected with me too because I controlled their puny minds  
that's why they put my mark up under this sky, No searchin' was needed with  
a fine tooth comb, its like this wands  
waitin' to kill, surging power flowing around my body, waiting for me to  
kill them, like I don't like this (Nope)  
All I hear is: screams, crying, constant begging, children trying to hide  
round the couch, to try to stop my curse from finding them  
surely murder was never a problem if they were killing my followers only in  
Hogwarts, after its founders decided to build a school to teach purebloods  
and mudbloods  
So now I'm killin' the scum from these Hogwarts House's when they should be  
back in the muggle world' like I'm the first Dark Lord to kill a mudblood,  
or say Imperio! Cruicco, just look at me like I'm your only salvation, the  
poster wizard for Evil Lords, the mother fuckin' spokesman now for...  
  
Evil Wizards!  
I could be among you now  
Evil Wizards!  
Harry Potter will die just like his parents  
Evil Wizards!  
Harry Potter hates my shit  
I go to the Ministry, look how many looks of horror I get  
  
So to the Wizards of European World  
I am the Dark Lord killing little mudbloods, to attack her bloodline  
The ringleader of this circus of worthless pawns  
Sent to lead the march right up to the steps of The Ministry  
And spill blood on the lawns of Hogwarts and replace it with a Pureblood  
Only Announcement  
To spit in the faces of Muggles in this demoralizing of the Magical  
Community  
Fuck you Dumbledore! Fuck you Harry Potter! Fuck you Weasley's with the  
evilest of curses this Dark Lord throws upon you. Death will be allowed to  
all who oppose me, Fuck Mudbloods!  
I'm just killin' Mudbloods, because I grew up in a horrible orphanage...  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think? Was a bit hard to try and fit that to a Voldadork type  
song. Hope you enjoy.  
R/R  
  
Embyr Black 


	3. Don't Care

Geesh I am just doin this for fun no need to jump my case ppl.  
  
Wtf ~ I never said I wasn't mentally challenged and if I am well it makes  
life all the funnier to me. Well we all have our own opinions and opinions  
are like assholes, everyone has one and they all stink.  
  
Ella Cornelia Fudge ~see above  
  
Lambe nar ~ Yo maybe he felt like going comando? Dress codes could change a  
great deal in 20 yrs.  
  
It's fine if you don't like my work but y the hell u guys makin a big deal  
about it? Geesh u don't like it fine I don't give a shit. Its fine to me  
and maybe some one else might like it. You u warned in the first chapter. I  
said IF YOU LIKE EMINEM YOU MIGHT LIKE THIS, might being the key word here  
ppl.  
  
Embyr Black 


	4. Without Me

Album: The Eminem Show (2002)  
Song: Without Me  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own the song or the mentioned characters from JK's  
books u recognize. Don't sue me. I am not worth the trouble.  
  
"Death Eaters/No Name Real Gimmicks..."  
  
2 Death Eaters go round the outside  
round the outside, round the outside  
2 Death Eaters go round the outside  
round the outside, round the outside  
  
Guess whos back, back again  
Riddle's back, tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back  
Guess who's back...  
  
I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
see Voldemort no more they want Riddle I'm chopped liver  
well if you want Riddle, this is what I'll give ya  
a little bit of butterbeer mixed with some hard poison  
some Fire Whiskey that'll jumpstart my heart quicker then a  
shock when I get shocked at Hogwarts by Pomfrey when I'm not cooperating  
when I'm rocking the table while she's fussing  
you waited this long now stop debating cuz I'm back, I'm even worse than  
before  
I know that you got a job Dumbledore but your student's lucky break is  
ending  
So the Ministry wont let me be or let me be me so let me see  
they tried to deny my destiny but it feels so empty without me  
So come on and dip, curse on your lips fuck that, curse on your lips and  
Kill some muggles and get ready cuz this shit's about to get heavy  
I just killed all my disloyal followers Fuck YOU POTTER!  
  
Now this this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me  
cuz we need a little evil, cuz it feels so empty without me  
Now this this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me  
cuz we need a little evil, cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
Little hellions mudbloods feeling like they belong  
sad cuz, their parents are going to die and they know it  
they start feeling helpless, 'til someone comes along on a mission and  
yells "AHHHH"  
A visionary, Trelawny is scary, could start a revolution, pollutin the kids  
heads a rebel  
so let me just revel an ask, the fact that I got everyone kissing my robes  
and it's a disaster such a catastrophe for you to see so much less of me  
you ask if I'm back for real?  
Well I'm back (batman sound) tune it in to WWN and then I'm gonna  
enter in and up under your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention back for all eternity  
I'm pure evil, the worse thing since Grindewald  
Infesting in your kids ears and nesting  
Testing "Attention Please" feel the fear soon as someone mentions me  
here's my 10 curses my killin curse is free  
A blessing, who died, you died for me?  
  
Now this this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me  
cuz we need a little evil, cuz it feels so empty without me  
Now this this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me  
cuz we need a little evil, cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
A tisk-it a task-it, I'll go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this  
shit that shit. Harry Potter you can get your ass kicked  
worse than them little Weasley bastards, and Hermione  
you can get stomped by Draco, you 15 year old bushy headed know it all blow  
me  
You don't know me, you're too young let go its over, nobody listens to you  
Now lets go, give me the signal I'll be there with a whole list full of new  
curses  
I've been dope, a shadow with no body ever since Harry evaded me the first  
time  
But sometimes the shit just seems, everybody only wants to deny me being  
back  
So this must mean I'm disgusting, but its just me I'm just an evil Dark  
Lord  
Though I'm not the first evil king of century  
I am the worst thing since Grindelwald to do Dark Magic so freely  
and use it to get myself power (Hey)  
there's a concept that works  
20 million followers emerge  
but no matter how many followers in the sea it'd be so messed up without me  
  
Now this this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me  
cuz we need a little evil, cuz it feels so empty without me  
Now this this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me  
cuz we need a little evil, cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
(Hum dei dei la la Hum dei dei la la... la la la)  
(Hum dei dei la la Hum dei dei la la... la la la)  
Mudbloods  
  
Hey what do you think? I had this posted but then decided to redo it a bit,  
hopefully get more reviews than last time. Up the rating as this is a  
Eminem song and when is ne thing of his rated pg?. So enjoy I should have  
another one shot thing up in a few hours. I hope you enjoy that too.  
R/R  
  
Embyr Black 


End file.
